Zair's story
by Timetheif1
Summary: Throughout the series, Zair stands there. Helping out to win the war. A few times she mentioned a twin. This is the story of her life, her mom Iliana, her water loving twin Zoelle. And how the Gryffindor heir met her brother, and the world of kairu.


**Hi folks, so this is basically just an outside one-shot based on Zair's life up until Grandchildren of the dark lord. It might have a few chapters depending on length.  
**

 **Zair: Why**

 **Me: Why what?**

 **Zair: Why do a story on me?**

 **Me: Idk cause you have like three out of maybe a hundred thirty and you are my favorite animated female bad guy character (not that I have many to chose from).**

 **Zair: while I'm honored I don't want a backstory**

 **Me: get used to it and I need a disclaimer**

 **Zair: you also need a trackpad and tylenol, not to mention actual sleep.  
**

 **Me: ZAIR**

 **Zair: honest statement but your right you don't own me or anyone else, you just like to mess around.**

* * *

Zair p.o.v

Many think they know me and my story but they don't. They really have no clue. My reality sucks, watching my family die right in front of me for one reason or another. Not fun. Maybe I'll give you some insight, maybe I won't. Oh wait a minute... the author of this says I have to.

* * *

Still Zair p.o.v

It started simply enough. My mom was wandering around the United states of America, trying to gain insight on other cultures, so what better place to go (not to mention its cheaper than flying to every country in the world). She was in New York City when she met my dad. At first she was wary of him, but slowly, she grew to like him. She had an infant son you would all know as my annoying, big, bad, dead, brother Zane (like I said the only people left in my family are Draco, Scorpius, and Nova). One thing lead to another and my mom got pregnant with twins. She decided to go to his apartment so she could suprise him. She'd never been to his apartment before due to various excuses my father gave. When she walked in she found my father hiding a body. Funny thing, turns out he was an alien. He also worked for good old, pain in butt, Mr. noseless freak. My mom ran out but the test fell out of her purse. When she realized he knew of my sister and I, she fled to the Netherlands where we were born. Myself, Zair Laenna (reason number one Lokar didn't get my full name) and Zoelle kelsi Gryffindor. Now the Netherlands were awesome. We had a two story house, white picket fence and all. We also live near a river so we got to go on a boat ride once a month. Zoelle (she **hated** being called Zoe) loved the water. She wanted to be an oceanographer. Weird for a girl who could contral fire but hey I loved water too. I vaguely remember a friend there with the name Evelyn. It all changed two weeks after our seventh birthday. Zoelle and I were playing in the sprinklers. We'd likely be in trouble later because mom told us not to get get our dresses dirty for a party later (who the heck puts a seven year old in a white dress and tells them not to get dirty). As we played mom came out. She started to lightly scold us (puppy eyes, always the best weapon to aviod major punishment. Suddenly mom screamed and fell to the ground.

"Mommy are you ok?" Zoelle asked. I went up to her chest. The usual thump from from her chest was gone.

"Mommy!" I yelled. I looked up to get my first glance at my father, wand in hand. We ran but it was hopeless for Zoelle who he tortured with the cruciatus. I tried to help but she sent a fire blast at me. I wouldn't hurt me but it would get me away. I tried to teleport back but she blocked me. All I could do was see pieces of my sister getting tortured for information on me and later killed because she refused to go with him. Why didn't she just say yes? She would be alive and here today if she had. Two years later, I had made it all the way to India when he found me. He didn't bother to ask if I wanted to come because he knew the answer. When I got there he tortured me too. I told him to stop but he didn't. I don't know what happened after words. I woke up a pool of blood, water, and several melted metals. I looked over at my father. He was dead. The burns on his face made it clear, I had killed him. I didn't mean too.

"Not your fault, your sisters powers went a little nuts when he tortured her. Should've guessed they'd be stronger when you were older." A voice said. I turned to see my brother. "Come on. let's go someplace for people with scary powers cause I've got some too." he said before lifting me out of the liquid pool. "Your still wearing that dress." he mumbled before he held his hands out and immediately my dress was fixed and fitted. I did gain a blueish glow to it. We left after that. No matter what happened my dress stayed in the same condition, clean, new, and still, to this day, it fits. Due to accidental magic and fire transport on my part, and weird energy transport (I would later learn it was called Kairu) on my brother's (who had yet to say his name), we made it to China in three days. A man named Boadaii found us and took us to his monastery. He introduced us to Ky, Maya, and Boomer. Maya had taken me to get a shower, and just generally cleaned up. she asked about my size for robes when I said the first words since my sisters death, two years ago.

"My dress is fine, it's mess proof." To prove my point I dumped grape juice on it and it simply ran off without a stain. Maya had nodded. It took a month before she managed to get me to wear a training robe. I kept the dress though. Ky and my brother who had finally announced his name was was Zane, had a rivalry that I could tell I didn't want to get in the middle of. Maya and Boomer were friendly. Zane however wasn't the best big brother in the world. When he beat me in a sparring match he'd go on and on about how weak I was compared to him. During the rare times I beat him, he'd call me a pathetic dirty cheat cheat, as well as a freak and a couple other things when we were alone. Maya would always tell tell him that if he was so strong to go battle Ky and quit being a sore loser. Worked every time. Maya and Boomer always asked if he had always been like this. I would just say yes because I didn't know. Zane insisted that we tell them we were full siblings who ran when our parents died in a car crash on our home planet. I used magic to make my DNA read a full extra terrestrial instead of a hybrid like I was. One day Zane went over board. He used a forbidden attack and got kicked out. I didn't want to follow him but I had to, taking only my dress which I wore again. He was all I had left even if it wasn't much. Zane was bitter and cold. One day we met a boy named Techris. An odd fellow, but I had no room to talk. Shortly thereafter, a man named Lokar found us. He brought us to his layer. We met the Impeariaz and the Batticore. I kinda trusted Diara, but even then I suspected she was bipolar. She went from being a brat to a hardcore prankster faster than you can say my name. I was trained to be a bad guy, but it didn't stick. My mom had told me that no matter what happened to us the mark of a Gryffindor would forever be there. However, the bad left something I guess it's why I burned down my dads mansion with the help of Diara at the age of thirteen. No one was there anyway. After that I looked for chances to get away. I was an outcast at the monastery. Maya, who I thought to be my friend, made that perfectly clear.

"If you had a brother, and he was the only thing left in the world for you, would you have done the same?" I had asked her.

"Not if he acted like Zane." was her reply. She truly did not understand. Until she experienced loss on her side of the wheel years later. My chance to get away came from Mrs. Weasley and Diara (who was found to be named Brazil). I think you can pick up the rest of my story there. But maybe now when you look at me when I battle, when you write me in a book, or even read about me, you'll think of me a little differently. Maybe when you see my face when confronted with water, you'll know that it was the thing my sister loved so much. The thing that ironically caused her death. Maybe you'll stop pairing me with Techris whom I have no interest (well until the author wants me to have one. Curse you Ele! Me: FOCUS) in. So I think you know enough and just remember one thing, fire is in my blood. Literally.

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **Zair: gee I'm honored.**

 **Me: Good  
**

 **Zair: *sigh* I give up.**


End file.
